An Unexpected Lesson
by FireApe
Summary: Finn learns a life-lesson after watching RENT with Rachel and Kurt. Brotherly Furt bonding ensues.


**Found this little ditty sitting in my documents unfinished so I went ahead and wrapped it up. I think it's cute. =)**

**Spoilers for the Broadway show Rent. Also briefly discusses AIDS so if that makes you uncomfortable for any reason you may want to steer clear (nothing graphic, I promise).**

**Leave me a review to know what you think! Loves and hugs to you all! xoxo**

* * *

><p>It was inevitable. With a girlfriend like Rachel and a step-brother like Kurt, it was only a matter of time before he was forced to sit down and watch the Broadway production of Rent. Finn didn't really know much about the musical other than the fact that it was about AIDS or something like that. He wasn't sure. But he was certainly about to find out.<p>

He was squeezed between Rachel and Kurt on the couch in the basement. Rachel was curled up against him, twittering excitedly over the movie as she and Kurt reminisced about their favorite parts. Finn held in a sigh. The movie hadn't even started yet and he was already being subjected to their fangirling. This was going to be a long two hours.

Kurt finally pushed the play and the three of them were drawn into the lives of New York bohemians as they struggled through jobs, relationships, and simply surviving. Finn would never admit it, but he was kind of enjoying himself (not to mention the fact that Mimi was _hot!_). He tried not to be so uncomfortable when Angel strutted on stage in a naughty Santa costume; what was wrong with a dude wearing that dress? And a wig? …and tights? … and really high heels? …and were those _frilly panties_? Nothing, that's what, he kept telling himself.

He had a little trouble following along with all the singing, though. Seriously, couldn't they just talk at all? It was difficult to hear what was going on when there were a million people singing different stuff at the same time. Were the characters arguing? He couldn't tell, but he did get the fact that it was apparently beginning to snow. Then some chick rode in on a motorcycle and sang some song about cows and dogs and he was really confused.

Finn held Rachel while she and Kurt both cried when Angel died from AIDS. The show just kept getting more depressing after that as Mimi also started to get sick and then she ran away. Then Roger couldn't take it and he ran off somewhere but eventually came back in time for Mimi to show up dying at his doorstep. Nice welcome-home gift, he thought. Finn was sure that the girl was going to die as well but she managed to pull through and be okay.

Rachel and Kurt both sang along with the finale as Finn just stared at the screen, thinking about what he'd just seen. He was more or less ignored as the other two went off talking about what a great show it was and how they cried every time and other stuff like that.

At some point Rachel said that she had to leave so she could get home by curfew. Finn walked her to the door and gave her a kiss goodnight, promising to see her the next day for their lunch date. He walked back down to the basement where Kurt was starting his nightly routine while humming one of the songs from the show. Finn sat down on his bed, uncharacteristically deep in thought, and was startled when Kurt snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"Earth to Finn, are you alive in there?" Kurt stood in front of him, one delicate eyebrow raised as he stared down at his step-brother.

"What? Oh, yeah yeah. I'm good." Finn got to his feet and walked over to his hamper for some pajamas. He pulled a pair of sweatpants out and proceeded to change into them. He usually changed in the bathroom (not because of Kurt, just because that's what the bathroom was used for, right?) but he was just ready to get to bed.

This change of habit didn't go unnoticed by Kurt, who slowly sat back down at his vanity as he observed Finn. Something was off with his brother, but what?

"Finn, are you alright? You're acting weird."

"Huh? No, I'm just… I'm just tired," he claimed as he trudged to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Unconvinced, Kurt finished his moisturizing routine and waited for Finn to come back into the room. When the lumbering giant started crawling into bed, Kurt turned to him once again.

"Really, Finn, I can tell something is bothering you." Kurt's tone was concerned, not condescending. And really, they were brothers now so Finn was allowed to talk, right?

Finn adjusted his pillows and leaned back against the headboard, staring across the room at the opposite wall. "How does AIDS work?" he finally asked, not making any sort of move to look at Kurt out of embarrassment.

"I think we talked about it in health class at the beginning of the year," commented Kurt.

"Puck and I spent most of that class passing dirty drawings to each other," Finn admitted.

Kurt snorted in amusement. "I'm not surprised." He paused for a moment. "Well, AIDS stands for Acquired Immunodeficiency syndrome. It's a virus that pretty much shuts down your immune system."

"But how do you get it? 'Cause like, every time I hear about AIDS it's always about… y'know… gay dudes," he said, almost sheepishly.

Kurt nodded in understanding. "You can get it from unprotected sex with someone who has it or by mixing their blood with yours. That's why a lot of drug users also get AIDS; they re-use their needles."

"So it's not something you're born with?" asked Finn.

"I think sometimes it can pass from mothers to their babies, but it's not just something you _get _when you're born, no," answered Kurt gently.

Finn gave a nod. He finally turned to look at Kurt and studied his face before asking his next question. "So you don't… you don't have it, right?" he asked awkwardly.

Kurt's expression was a mixture of amusement and disbelief. But he didn't laugh at Finn's question, which was what he'd been expecting. That or anger. Instead, Kurt just shook his head. "Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I automatically have AIDS," he replied.

Finn let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. "Good," he said, relieved. Satisfied, he started gathering up his blankets and climbed under them. "I don't want all that to happen to you," he said as he settled his head onto his pillow and shut his eyes. "'Night, Kurt."

Kurt was glad that Finn couldn't see him. The tears would have made the other boy uncomfortable for sure. He knew that he and Finn had gotten closer since their parents' marriage but he rarely ever got evidence of just how much things had changed between them. Finn's simple admittance that he didn't want Kurt to die from AIDS meant a lot in a weird, backwards sort of way. Kurt wiped his eyes and smiled fondly at his brother.

"Good night, Finn."


End file.
